Each day millions of people use blow dryers in order to dry their hair more quickly after showering, bathing, or swimming. Blow dryer devices are designed to blow hot air from a barrel of the device into the hair of a user of the device. Depending on the length and thickness of hair and the power of the blow dryer device, a person may blow dry their hair for thirty minutes or more. A user is typically required to hold the blow dryer device with one arm above their head for an extended period in order to direct the air from the blow dryer into their hair. This requirement is a particular problem when a person is unable to move their arm or arms above their head due to weakness, an injury or a disability. Furthermore, holding a blow dryer for any period may be inconvenient, as one or both hands are required to be occupied during the entire blow drying process.
Thus, a suspendable blow dryer holder apparatus and method of use thereof would be well received in the art.